nu_metalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivium
Trivium is an American heavy metal band from Orlando, Florida, formed in 2000.1 Signed to Roadrunner Records, the band has released five studio albums, eleven singles, and twelve music videos. Their latest album, In Waves was released on August 9, 2011. History Formation and debut album (2000—2004) At his Lake Brantley High School talent show, frontman Matt Heafy performed a cover version of "No Leaf Clover" by Metallica. Vocalist Brad Lewter noticed Heafy and asked him to try out for his band. The pair went over to drummer Travis Smith's house where they played Metallica's "For Whom the Bell Tolls". Impressed with Heafy's performance, they accepted him into the band known as Trivium. After several shows at bars and local clubs, Lewter quit the band and Heafy took over his position as vocalist. In early 2003, Trivium went into the recording studio to record its first high-quality demo disc. A copy of the demo was heard by German label Lifeforce, who signed Trivium. The band entered a studio to record its debut album, Ember to Inferno. As time went on, Corey Beaulieu joined for the recording of the album. In 2004, Paolo Gregoletto joined as the band's bassist, replacing Brent Young, before a tour with Machine Head. The album Ember to Inferno managed to garner the interest of Roadrunner Records representatives, who later signed Trivium to the label. The band then began writing songs for their major label debut http://web.archive.org/web/20080822023347/http://www.trivium.org/releases.php |archivedate = August 22, 2008}} A copy of the demo was heard by German label Lifeforce, who signed Trivium. The band entered a studio to record its debut album, Ember to Inferno. As time went on, Corey Beaulieu joined for the recording of the album. In 2004, Paolo Gregoletto joined as the band's bassist, replacing Brent Young, before a tour with Machine Head. The album Ember to Inferno managed to garner the interest of Roadrunner Records representatives, who later signed Trivium to the label. The band then began writing songs for their major label debut. In 2004, Trivium recorded its second album, Ascendancy, in Audiohammer Studios and Morrisound Recording in Florida. Produced by Heafy and Jason Suecof, the album was released in March 2005. The album debuted at No. 151 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and at No. 4 on the Top Heatseekers chart. Allmusic reviewer Johnny Loftus stated on Ascendancy, Trivium are a "ridiculously tight quartet, unleashing thrilling dual guitar passages and pummeling kick drum gallops as surely as they do melodic breaks and vicious throat screams" |title=''Ascendancy'' overview |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=March 29, 2008}} and Rod Smith of ''Decibel'' magazine praised "Smith’s impeccably articulated beats, bassist Paolo Gregoletto’s contained thunder, and, especially, Heafy and guitarist Corey Beaulieu’s liquid twin leads." The album was also recognized as the "Album of the Year" by Kerrang! magazine. Later in 2007 the band received their first Gold Record in the UK for more than 100,000 Sales. In 2005, Trivium played the first Saturday set on the main stage at Download Festival in Castle Donington, England, credited by Matt Heafy as the gig that really launched Trivium on the world stage. Singles and music videos were released for "Like Light to the Flies", "Pull Harder on the Strings of Your Martyr", "A Gunshot to the Head of Trepidation", and "Dying in Your Arms". The videos for these songs gained rotation on MTV2's Headbangers Ball and "Pull Harder on The Strings of Your Martyr" has become one of the band's most well known songs and is the song that they usually close their sets with. In support of the album, Trivium played on numerous tours with well known artists. The band opened for Killswitch Engage, Iced Earth, Fear Factory, and Machine Head, who were one of Heafy's largest influences. Trivium played at Road Rage 2005, Ozzfest, and made an appearance at the Download Festival. Ascendancy was re-released in 2006 with four bonus tracks and a DVD containing all of the band's music videos and live footage. In April 2006, after a headlining tour featuring Mendeed and God Forbid as openers, Trivium entered the studio with Suecof and Heafy producing again. Category:Metalcore groups Category:Heavy metal musical groups Category:American nu metal musical groups Category:Bands Category:Metalcore groups Category:Heavy metal musical groups Category:American nu metal musical groups Category:Bands